


Itch by Noel Goddard

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is going crazy over an itch on his cast-bound arm, until Blair comes up with ways to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itch by Noel Goddard

DISCLAIMER: The characters portrayed here are the property of Pet Fly productions. No copyright infringement is intended. 

## Itch

by Noel Goddard

*Damn!* 

No amount of meditating, focusing, or whatever else the kid called it was going to help this itch go away. It was going drive me crazy soon. I'd never noticed before just how much my sentinel senses amplified little annoyances like itches. Before now, I got an itch, and I scratched it. Well, it's damn hard to scratch underneath a cast. 

In frustration, I groaned loudly, vaguely hoping that might distract me from the itch. Instead, I roused Sandburg from the papers he had been grading in his old bedroom. We had converted that room to a study for him after we became lovers. 

Blair came out of his study rubbing his tired eyes. "Yo, Jim. What's wrong? You don't even moan like that when we're in bed." Blair smirked at me as I nailed him with a pillow from the couch for that crack. 

Blair moved over to the couch where I was sitting and began to massage my shoulders slowly. He tried again, "So, man, what's wrong?" 

Still fidgeting with my cast, "It's this damn itch. I've tried all the relaxation techniques you've taught me, and none of them are helping." I leaned back into the soft hands trying to knead all the tension out of my shoulders. 

I could feel Blair starting to smirk again behind me, "Well, if you wouldn't try to go skiing without the skis, then you might not be in this mess." 

"Yeah, I know." I grudgingly admitted. I had finally caught up with a particularly sick kidnapper at his cabin in the Cascade Mountains. Of course, he bolted when he saw me, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let him get away. Well, I hit an icy patch and tumbled down the side of the mountain, breaking my wrist in the process. At least I can take some comfort in knowing that the backup did arrive in time to nail the bastard, and he won't be on the streets any more. 

I was startled from my thoughts by Blair exclaiming, "Wait, I know just the thing to get your mind of that itch!" 

"Dammit, Sandburg! I'd almost forgotten about it." I yelled angrily. 

Blair looked at me like a scolded puppy, "Sorry man. I was just trying to help." He began to walk back to his study slowly. 

"Aw, Blair. I didn't mean it. It's just that with my senses, this damn itch is almost unbearable. It's almost like I'm zoning out on the itch." I was trying my best to look sincere in my apology. I really didn't want him to leave right now; the company was actually improving my mood. 

Blair brightened, "Well, see that's where my idea comes in. I figure that if we stimulate your other senses enough, then you'll get distracted from the itch and won't notice it as much." He beamed like he'd just made a monumental discovery. 

It seemed to make sense, and at this point I was ready to try anything. So, I surrendered myself to my Guide, "So, how are you going to do that?" 

Blair's smile turned into an impish grin as he answered simply, "Follow me upstairs." 

I began to grin along with him, "I think I'm going to like this idea." 

Blair took charge as soon as we were upstairs, "Jim take off your clothes and lie back on the bed." 

I started to protest, "But what about you?" 

Blair stopped my protests forcefully, "No arguing. Just do as you're told." 

While I was taking off my jeans and t-shirt, I heard Blair moving about the bedroom. First, he turned on some music, something soft and soothing that I didn't recognize. Must be one of his meditation CD's, I thought idly. Then, I caught the smell of a match burning followed by the woodsy smell of Blair's favorite incense. 

I was finally settled on our bed, nude, and watched Blair cross the room. I was always amazed at his graceful way of moving. I remembered him telling me once that Naomi had made him take ballet lessons when he was young so that he would be more graceful. She'd finally let him quit the lessons when he came home with a black eye and two bruised ribs after getting attacked by some bullies when he was leaving the ballet school one day. Silently, I thanked Naomi's free spirit because just watching her son walk across a room was enough to start the heat rising in my groin. 

Blair stopped at the foot of the bed, "Now, that should take care of stimulating your senses of hearing and smell. Now, let's see what we can do about sight and taste." 

I watched as Blair began to move his hips suggestively in time with the music. Oh, my god, he was going to strip for me. I watched hungrily as Blair slowly unbuttoned his jersey shirt slowly revealing the soft, silky black chest hair. I loved snuggling into that hair every night as I fell asleep. After he seductively removed the shirt from his shoulders, Blair began to run his hands across his chest, stopping briefly to tease and pinch each of his nipples. I moaned at the sight that was causing my cock to throb with anticipation. 

After each of his nipples was standing erect, Blair moved his hands slowly down the midline of his stomach to the top of his sweat pants. Carefully, they untied the lace and slipped underneath the waist band. With my sight, I could *almost* see through the fibers of the material to see Blair beginning to stroke his own erection. This was driving me wild, "God, Blair. Get those pants off and get over here." 

Blair shook his head as if he was scolding me, "Not yet." 

I watched as he slowly pulled down the sweat pants, releasing his straining erection. He turned around, revealing his perfectly smooth ass to me, as he bent to push the pants all the way down to his ankles and step out of them. It was getting to be too much. I was on sensory overload between the sight of my lover and the throbbing in my groin. I lunged forward on the bed to grab his ass, but Blair darted away. 

"I thought I told you not yet!" he teased. 

"Dammit Blair! This is almost worse than the itch!" As soon as I said that, I became aware of the itch again deep below the cast on my left arm. I must have shown a look of annoyance on my face because Blair gloated knowingly, "See, it was working until you mentioned it!" 

I collapsed back onto pillows at the head of the bed and groaned. In attempt to regain the mood, I focused my attention back on Blair standing nude at the foot of the bed and reached to start to stroke my aching hard-on. 

Again, Blair scolded, "Hey, man, nobody said anything about touch yet. Work with me here." 

So, against all of my urges, I took my hand aware from my swollen cock, and focused completely on the man who had moved to the side of the bed. Blair was almost dancing his way up the side of the bed towards where I lay. His hips continued to gyrate to the beat of the music, and my attention was drawn to his cock. 

Once Blair reached the head of the bed, he spoke one word, "Taste." He leaned down and kissed me slowly, but firmly. I let my tongue move forward to taste Blair. His lips had their own unique taste that was mixed with the flavor of the exotic tea that he had earlier in the afternoon. Blair opened his mouth to my tongue, and the flavors intensified and became mixed with the flavors of Blair's toothpaste and mouthwash. Suddenly the tastes were gone and I heard Blair calling me back, "Hey, man no zoning out on me!" 

I shook my head to clear it and stared into the deep blue eyes that were so close to mine that I could count all the different flecks of blue in them. I felt the bed shift as Blair climbed onto the bed and held himself above me. One hand was planted on either side of my head and his face continued to stare into mine. His body was almost touching mine but not quite. He was close enough though that I could feel the heat radiating from his body like an oven; I could not only hear his pounding heart, but I could feel it. The sensations were driving me wild -- the sight, smell, sound and taste of Blair were so close. The only thing missing was the touch. 

I begged shamelessly, "God, Blair, if you don't touch me soon, I think I'm going to explode!" I thrust my groin and its straining erection up towards Blair, who arched his back to avoid me. 

As I groaned in frustration, Blair whispered the final challenge to me. No one else could have heard it. I only heard it because I was so completely focused on Blair. "So, lover, do you want me to touch you?" He let his wait drop just enough so that his cock touched mine for a second, sending an overload of signals to my already over stimulated system. "Do you want me to suck you?" Blair's hot mouth darted down and sucked hard on one of my nipples. I nearly bucked both of us off the bed in reply. Then, so quietly that I had to strain to hear, he whispered, "Or do you just want me to fuck your brains out?" 

Unable to control myself, I cried out my answer, "God, yes!" 

Blair lifted away from me as he reached for a condom and the tube of lubricant that we kept in the drawer near the bed. I watched as he tore the condom package open with his teeth and then carefully rolled the condom down his length. Seeming to take pity on my state, he handed me the tube of lubricant and said simply, "Touch." 

With shaking hands, I took some of the greasy stuff and tentatively began to smear it on his cock and on myself. I took care to do it slowly because I was so close to coming, and I wanted to come while Blair was inside me. Once we were both ready, I pulled my knees towards my chest and managed to find enough voice to say, "Fuck me Chief!" 

Blair carefully positioned the head of his cock and in one smooth push was completely filling me. "Oh God Chief!" The sensations were incredible. Blair began to thrust inside me and my own erection was caught in the friction between our two bodies. With each thrust I became more and more separated from the world; the only thing that existed was Blair and being one with Blair. Too quickly, I exploded with orgasm. My semen filled the space between our bodies as Blair continued to thrust. As the lights inside my head began to calm, I became aware of the subtle changes in Blair's body. He was on the brink of orgasm himself. I lifted my head from the mattress and whispered in Blair's ear, "Cum for me Chief," and he did. I felt Blair shoot his stream deep inside and watched as his body shuddered over mine before collapsing on top of me. 

After Blair's body stilled, he pulled out and rolled over onto the mattress next to me. I almost whimpered at the loss of contact. We lay there holding each other silently as the sunset outside and the bedroom became dark. 

Blair was the first one to speak, "Wow! I guess that pretty much distracted you from that itch, huh?" 

As soon as he said it, it was back with a vengeance itching beneath the cast. I bellowed "Dammit Sandburg!" Blair bolted from the bed as I hurled a pillow at him. I growled after him, "Well, I guess you'll just have to distract me again won't you?" 

Blair grinned impishly and took off for the stairs, yelling over his shoulder, "I don't know man; I think you'll have to catch me first!"  
  


* * *

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
